Family
by UnratedCrimsonBlood
Summary: Christmas time. A time when family comes together and be a true family- related by blood or not. Genesis learns the true meaning to family with his lover, Sephiroth and his family. Gift fic for Scorpiosgirl. Mpreg, Christmas-themes. DISCONTINUED!


Family

Rating: M

Fanfic: Final Fantasy

Fanfic setting: Modern Times and in a hospital

Warning: M-preg, OOC- Characters, slight language, and a birth scene, since I don't know how to write c-sections for any characters and they don't show the compassionate of a child coming into the world, yada, yada. Contains Seph/Gen, Cloud/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Loz/Tifa and RiSo!

Summary: Super, super late birthday and Early Christmas fic for scorpiosgirl. Genesis and Sephiroth want to spend Christmas with each other, enjoying the holiday and coming closer to becoming a family- but Genesis has a better plan than just having just the two of them, alone for Christmas. Why not invite the siblings and their partners? And what will happens when an unexpected thing happens; will Sephiroth be ready for fatherhood? M-Preg, slight Language. Might be a two or a Three-shot.

* * *

Genesis smiled weakly when Sephiroth took their Christmas dinner out of the oven, rubbing his burgeon belly as he breathed out, swinging his feet childishly, trying to be patient, but he couldn't wait to divine in the food and be with his lover of 5 years. Genesis smiled happily, rubbing his round belly in lulling circles, experiencing ongoing, sharp pains throughout his abdomen and gasped loudly, placing a hand on his lightly arched back. Sephiroth was high on alert, gingerly placing the glass pan replete of their Christmas dinner on the table and kneeled before his boyfriend of 5 years, rubbing his thigh as he frowned, hoping that there wasn't anything wrong with his lover or their unborn child, who's gender remained unidentified.

Sephiroth looked into Genesis's lovely hazel eyes. "Baby, is there something the matter?" Sephiroth asked with concern, placing his right hand on Genesis's thigh and began rubbing him in lulling circles. "Are you feeling in the least pains of any sorts? Genesis, baby. You need to tell me if you are feeling anything. You are 4 weeks overdue and you can have him or her at any point in time. Okay?" Sephiroth stated firmly, lifting his bangs clinging to his firm and defiant cheekbones, pecking at Genesis's forehead as he smiled wearily. Genesis's mind was scrambled, knowing that something wasn't right. He felt aculeolate pain, but he didn't want to worry the father-to-be with the prickling pain he's experiencing in his lower abdomen and his lower back. "I'm fine, Sephiroth. You don't need to worry so much about me; I can take care of myself. Is the smoked ham, macaroni and cheese, salmon, drumsticks and baked bread almost done, or does it need more time?" Genesis asked softly, regarding Sephiroth fussing over him and became compelled in rubbing his bulbous stomach in lulling circles in order for him to calm down, feeling the baby's shifting down gently on his pelvic area. Genesis didn't fuss about the anomalous feeling surging his body, though he didn't know what to expect for a first-time pregnancy.

Sephiroth continued to check on the slowly cooking food, rushing back and forth over from the oven to Genesis each time, making it certain to ensure Genesis wasn't going into labor or stressing about the Christmas dinner. Sephiroth knew Genesis needed to be off of his swollen feet, since he could trigger his labor by pushing his limit in his now limited strength.

Genesis blinked, his curled eyelashes batting against his androgynous complexion, smiling as the baby started to calm down in kicking him and bombarded his entrails with his or her feet. Genesis smiled vivaciously when he saw the hard work Sephiroth was putting into having the Christmas dinner perfected and his feet swung back and forth as he watched Sephiroth stirring the macaroni and adding extra milk, ensuring that the taste was better than before. Genesis sat stuck to the chair, attempting to entertain himself when an idea detonated in his mind. Why should they have Christmas alone, with the wondrous and cold snow scattered amongst most houses, garden gnomes spying on them and a whole feats to themselves? Genesis knew he was eating for two, but he couldn't eat **that **much food Sephiroth was preparing; it was impossible. The idea of a having family was a warmhearted sentiment Genesis never got to experience and this Christmas would be an acceptance to Genesis. Sephiroth knew this and his family opened their arms for him, if he was their own child. "Say Sephiroth, is Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Riku coming over to spend the holidays with us?" Genesis asked softly, rubbing his bulbous belly compellingly with his right hand, chuckling as the baby kicked him again. "Just say yes that they are going to be here with us and laughing and coming together like a real family does!"

Sephiroth grumbled underneath his breathe. What did he do to deserve such a loving and emotional pregnant boyfriend and _them_? He knew Kadaj was 7-months pregnant and ginger about his surroundings, Riku was never in a messy-situation and Yazoo has been more in control since he started to date Reno 3 years ago. Loz and Tifa were his only problem, being the terrible-two troublemakers that wind up the others to be rambunctious and unruly. "Yes. Kadaj will be here and expect his overprotective boyfriend, Cloud Strife to be here, since Kaj is little over 8-months pregnant and almost got robbed when he was allowed to go by himself to their house from school. Loz's is bringing his fiancée, Tifa, who he recently proposed to during their trip to Vancouver. Riku's bringing over his lover of 3 years, who I haven't met yet, but Riku said that he's the love of his life." Sephiroth said, smiling warmheartedly as he glanced back at Genesis and proceeded to his pregnant lover, kissing him on his lips while he rubbed his aching sides. "Yazoo will be coming over as well, with his lover, Reno of the douche Turks." Genesis certainly smiled at Sephiroth, giving into Sephiroth's implore for affection. Yazoo happened to be the one sibling that he could relate to, more so on the emotional level then he could with Kadaj, Cloud and Sephiroth, though Kadaj and him had more in common then they realized, especially after becoming pregnant by their lovers.

Genesis beamed vivaciously, grinning like a child in the candy shop. "So, I'll get to meet Loz, Tifa, Riku and his lover?"

Sephiroth nodded reluctantly, knowing that this Christmas would be the only hell-bent-on-wheels holiday. It was a natural disaster about to happen; having all them together in room is something rather ordinary, but their lovers and a pregnant, very hormonal brother? How can they sit together at the lavish, glass dinner table like normal family and eat in silence- without Loz telling Kadaj about sex positions or sex toys Cloud should test with Kadaj and the positions Loz explains to them, or Reno and Yazoo hungrily making-out on the expensive, ebony leather couch and/or Riku in an array manner --sexting his boyfriend (Who they've have yet to meet after 4 years of them dating.) licentious messages about being aroused. Sephiroth shook his head in dissent and aberrance. Of course, their Christmas dinner would dysfunctional and an emotional Kadaj would be whacking someone for calling him marshmallow-Kaj, since he's having a boy and he's really round.

Genesis rubbed his burgeon belly, feeling the reoccurring '_stings_' appear more often, but intentionally ignored that piercing sting going accordingly in his abdomen. Genesis stood up abruptly and headed towards the comfortable couch, about to sit down when the doorbell rang loudly, alarming them that someone had arrived to their front porch. Genesis huffed, waddling arduously towards the mahogany door with the well-flourished wreath with the exotic, authentic flowers bursting with vivacious colors. Genesis opened the door with a warmhearted smile on his face, glancing up and saw a male and a female standing before him, with an inviting smile on his face and a glass pan filled with something relenting of a wondrous smell of everyday cooking. The beautiful and bodacious woman greeted Genesis with a seductive smile that played on her full, wine-colored lips, coming closer to Genesis and embraced him warmly. Though she did not know the pregnant man all to well, she knew it was a polite manner of greeting another person, well in the Western countries that is. The said brunette with a bodacious attitude and a lively personality to replete anyone's heart smiled again, handing Sephiroth the glass tray of crispy and golden fried chicken.

"You must be Sephiroth Ayer and his boyfriend of 5 years, Genesis Rhapsodos. Am I correct?" She asked sweetly, only to be greeted with a simple nod and lending her hand out to fully greet them. "Nice to meet you both. I'm actually surprised by the resemblance that you have with Loz, though I can tell that both of your personalities definitely differ." Tifa smiled, taking out two Christmas cards and handed the elegant envelope to them, smiling warmly. "I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockhart; Loz's fiancée and girlfriend of 7 years." Genesis could only smile, rubbing his bulbous belly gingerly while he settled his right hand on his throbbing back, endeavoring in supporting his aching back. Tifa went over to him, lending her hand out to his bulbous stomach. "May I?" Genesis nodded rigorously, smiling warmheartedly while Tifa ran her hand over his rotund stomach and she smiled, feeling warmness from rubbing.

Sephiroth headed over towards Loz and rigorously began rubbing the top of Loz's head, giving him a very twinge and mark-leaving nookie that Loz almost pinned Sephiroth to the floor; though Genesis though that he was only being pretentiousness because of Tifa's timely presence and his presence. Sephiroth smiled in an aberrant manner and snorted, "Sup bitch? I haven't seen you in a while." Genesis's lower eye twitched, bringing his arm back and whacking him in the back of his head with his fist, with the wryly smile plastered across Sephiroth's lips. Sephiroth turned back and saw his very pregnant boyfriend glowering insidiously at him, with a frown on his adorable, sleek frame that Sephiroth loved to caress and steal wondrous kisses from! Sephiroth rubbed the back of his silver lock, cringing at the conniving and manipulative glare Genesis bestowed to him. "Genesis Rhapsodos! Why in Shinra's na-"

Genesis turned to him and glared at him. "How many times have I told you NOT to be cussing around the guest and the baby? You know, he or she can hear things that are **not **intended on being heard by a human being about to enter this world!" Genesis pointed to the ground, grumbling as he incoherently expressed his dissent for Sephiroth's penchant for cussing and disseminating vulgarity amongst his siblings and their partners. Sephiroth didn't say anything, watching happily as Genesis began rubbing his round belly again, waddling towards the comfortable, expensive leather couch when the doorbell rang loudly. Again! Tifa and Loz went to site down and Genesis slowly waddled over to the door, but Sephiroth shook his head in dissent and immediately sat Genesis down on the comfortable couch and kissed him compassionately, rubbing his belly with the palm of his hand before he headed towards the door where two other expecting guest waited for them to answer. Sephiroth went to the mahogany door and smiled warmly, seeing his youngest (and pregnant) brother, Kadaj and his loving boyfriend of over 3 years, Cloud, who handed him a delicious and neatly coated, vanilla-frosted cake to the elder Ayer standing before him with a ghastly and unfamiliarized smile he had splayed across his lips.

Kadaj smiled, nearly squeezing Sephiroth as he embraced him warmly. "Sephiroth! How's it been, older brother?" Kadaj asked blithely, smiling vivaciously as he pointed to the golden-vanilla cake. "I made that cake to add something to the table. If you didn't mind that was." Kadaj let go of his grasp on Sephiroth, smiling contentedly as he waddled over to where his older brother, Loz and his fiancée, Tifa were sitting and chatting away about their lavish wedding in Italy with their guest being flown their for their ceremony, which was to be in 3 months. Cloud glanced nervously at Sephiroth and smiled a dim smile, greeting the former general with a lenient shake to his hand, glancing over his shoulders to see Kadaj laughing with his older brother and smiling, gingerly stroking his rounding belly with a compassionate smile on his face. Cloud said his greetings, the platinum blonde proceeded to where Kadaj was and rubbed his back. Genesis and Sephiroth sat down again, though as he started to settle in his chair, his incurring 'stings' started to gradually grow worse once he sat down. Genesis got up leisurely, waddling upstairs to make pretend he was using the bathroom, though he was walking off the pain pulsating in his abdomen and in his back. Genesis gritted his teeth and a soft moan emitted, grasping the railing tightly as another contraction sustained. Genesis didn't know what was happening, but he thought it were cramps that his pregnancy kept on bestowing.

Kadaj laughed as he flung food at Loz, who simply flicked some mash potatoes at him, but received a smack across the head by Tifa, who was being unusually calm and collective throughout the dinner. Tifa growled at Loz, taking him by the ear and flipped him over the couch, smiling as she wiped the _dirt _from her hands as she saw Genesis coming back. Kadaj rubbed his stomach and saw smiled, seeing his future brother-in-law proceeding towards the table. "Genesis, tell me, are you having a boy or a girl?" Genesis smiled mischievously, unintentionally placing a hand on his back again. "I can't say, Kadaj~" He crooned blithely, turning around gingerly with plates and other things to set the elegant table with flourished and vivaciously bright colored flowers and a precisely seat table cloth with a burgundy-touch of the season's love and exquisite candles that shimmered the darkened room of it's eerie sensation.

Kadaj scowled playfully, pouting his infamous lips and pressed them together to get his attention. "Pwease?!" Kadaj plead, smiling as Genesis turned around with a serious expression on his face. Genesis shook his head again. "It's going to be a surprise, especially to Sephiroth and you guys, of course."

Sephiroth smiled, placing a hand on Genesis's (unknowingly) throbbing back, smiling as rubbed his back. Fatherhood was going to be so excited, as well as the fact that they created a child out of their love and their sexual desires. Genesis laughed as he remembered to take the roast out of the oven when the doorbell rang again, as a smile crept across his radiant face. Genesis smiled and waddled arduously towards the mahogany door concealing the other guest awaiting to be presented in the Christmas time; the time when family get together, fling food at their siblings (Which Kadaj and Loz did, but Kadaj wasn't punished for his actions. Loz was by Tifa and her _manly _strength, as Reno would quote directly, but not in front of her face.), open presents and get unexpecting surprises from others and each other. Genesis opened the door to see two fellow silver-haired Ayers, a tall crimson-haired male with a sheepish grin on his face and rubbing the back of his unkempt, crimson hair and a pregnant, chocolate brown-haired 18-year-old smiling happily as he picked up a color-blinding present bag with flimsy art paper sticking up in all directions.

"Hello, I'm Sora Strife and Riku and I were invited here for…" Sora instantaneously turned to Riku and smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his chocolate-brown spikes. Riku smiled and turned to Genesis. "Hello, Genesis. How are you these days?" Genesis smiled warmheartedly, letting the four into their cozy home, noticing that Sephiroth was setting up the rest of the meal for their extra guest. Genesis closed the door with a shut, locking the hinges before he went to walk away, though the painful contraction didn't. Genesis groaned, holding onto the door with his palms and slid down a bit, biting down on his quivering lower lip as another contraction pulsated in his abdomen and feeling his baby shift further down his pelvis and reaching to his birth canal. Sephiroth noticed this and was about to stand up when Genesis brandished his finger, feeding him of a lie he knew wasn't palpable. He was going into labor, but he was gullible enough to believe that those were simply cramps and nothing more. Genesis waddled leisurely towards the others, who were standing up to say grace and with a vibrant smile on their faces (except Sephiroth, who was smiling dimly) reminded Genesis of the candles glowing gracefully against the darkness that covered the room. They all held hands and stared down at the table, smiling as Tifa started grace. Kadaj glanced over the corner of his eyes and grew worried for Genesis, noticing him grimacing softly in pain and the simple fact he kept on grabbing the table a few minutes into Tifa saying grace.

"Thank you lord for this marvelous get-together with the family and not having this occasion come about like last years had, when Kadaj blew up marshmallows over a experiment meant for school, Loz proposing to me while in Vancouver, Kadaj being heavy with child, Loz and Reno's lasting relationship, this delicious meal and not the one that Kadaj blew up. Again. And this year, to have a new addition to our families and to be joined in unison as one…"

Genesis was endeavoring in suppressing the pain pulsating, the pain growing gradually worse as the time ticked and Tifa's statements became garrulous.

"And as we come together as a family." Tifa stated, smiling warmheartedly. "We are joined by a happy spiritual that will blend our emotions as one: Happiness."

Genesis gripped the table cloth's edges and moaned loudly, thrusting down firmly as he gripped harder. Suddenly, a peculiar and wet sensation swiveled in his pants and a weird 'POP!' was heard and their attention was turned to Genesis, who moaned in dissent as he gritted his teeth and bent his head down in twinge. Genesis slowly closed his eyes and threw back his head. The pain just grew appalling. Sephiroth turned on the lights and rushed to his partner, noticing the amniotic fluid and his boyfriend grunting in balk. "Genesis, baby?" Sephiroth rubbed his back. "Baby, are you okay, do you need to go lay down?" Genesis moaned loudly, informing Sephiroth it was a more serious matter.

Genesis grabbed the edges, almost doubling over on site. "Baby…baby!" Genesis groaned, grasping his own thigh as his breathing emitted through sobs. "My…my water just broke! I'm in labor…" The others became alerted. Sephiroth grew nervous. "T-T…the baby's coming?"


End file.
